The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a conveying unit that conveys sheets while directing a longitudinal direction of an apparatus body upward.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus that performs an image formation process while conveying sheets along a conveyance path extending from a sheet feeding unit while directing a longitudinal direction of an apparatus body upward.
An image forming apparatus having a vertical conveyance type conveyance path, for example, is provided with a conveying unit and an outer cover that covers an outer surface side of the conveying unit. At an inner surface side of the conveying unit, a conveyance path directed upward from a sheet feeding unit is formed by a resist roller and the like, and between the outer surface side of the conveying unit and the outer cover, an approximately C-shaped conveyance path for inversion through which a sheet with reversed front and back passes. In this image forming apparatus, the outer cover and the conveying unit are supported so as to rotate about the same rotation point.